


Какие последователи, такие и жертвы

by tennoseremel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, порошки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Порошок, 1 шт.





	Какие последователи, такие и жертвы

разводят тлен они в округе  
баалу жертвы принося  
вот и сейчас они умяли  
коня


End file.
